josephsolomonfandomcom-20200213-history
East West Line
The East West Line (EWL) is the second (Mass Rapid Transit) MRT lines in Singapore. The line is currently 57.2 km long with 35 stations, including four more to be constructed by 2016, known as Tuas West Extension (TWE), making it the longest MRT line in Singapore. It takes about 63 minutes to travel from one end to the other. The line is coloured ' green' on MRT system maps. It is maintained by SMRT . As its name implies, the line connects central Singapore to both eastern and western parts of the island, with an additional branch to Changi Airport from Tanah Merah. Cross-platform interchange with the North South Line is provided at Jurong East, City Hall and Raffles Place, while transfer to the North East Line at Outram Park is possible via a linkway. Transfer to the Circle Line is also possible at Paya Lebar and Buona Vista via underpass and linkway. Developments involving the line include the Tuas West Extension (TWE), a four-station extension from Joo Koon, and the Downtown Line which will interchange with the East West Line at Bugis, Tampines and Expo. History Initial system 12 December 1987: City Hall – Outram Park 12 March 1988: Outram Park – Clementi 5 November 1988: Clementi – Lakeside 4 November 1989: City Hall – Tanah Merah (start of the separation of the North South Line from the East West Line) 16 December 1989: Tanah Merah – Pasir Ris 10 March 1990: Jurong East – Choa Chu Kang (initially operated as the Choa Chu Kang branch of the East West Line, became part of the North South Line on 10 February 1996 upon completion of the Woodlands Extension) 6 July 1990: Lakeside – Boon Lay Second phase of development 10 January 2001: Tanah Merah – Expo 18 October 2001: Dover (Station added on operational line) 8 February 2002: Expo – Changi Airport Boon Lay Extension (BLE) Operational and running through Boon Lay to Joo Koon. 28 February 2009: Boon Lay – Joo Koon Tuas West Extension (TWE) On 11 January 2011, the Tuas West Extension was announced. It is an extension of the East West Line from Joo Koon to Tuas Link. The stations — Gul Circle, Tuas Crescent, Tuas West Road and Tuas Link — will extend MRT connectivity to the Tuas area and is expected to serve more than 100,000 commuters daily. Commuters to the Tuas area can also look forward to savings in travelling time of up to 35 minutes. When completed in 2016, the Tuas West Extension will be an extension of the East West Line from Joo Koon, consisting of a 7.5 km long twin-tracked MRT viaduct, four aboveground stations and a depot. The MRT viaduct is also integrated with part of a 4.8 km long road viaduct along Pioneer Road, which will increase the road capacity to cope with anticipated increase in traffic. A 26-hectare depot will also be built to provide stabling and maintenance facilities for the additional 35 North South East West Line trains that will be bought for the Extension and to cater for future expansion of the NSEWL. The depot will be able to stable up to 60 trains. On 7 March 2012, Minister for Transport and Second Minister for Foreign Affairs, Mr Lui Tuck Yew told Parliament that, in conjunction with Tuas West Extension, a much larger depot will be built by 2016 to house the additional trains needed to enhance the capacity of the North South and East West Lines. On 4 May 2012, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) marked the start of construction of the Tuas West Extension with a groundbreaking ceremony at the site of the future Tuas Link station. The ceremony was graced by the Minister for Transport and Second Minister for Foreign Affairs, Mr Lui Tuck Yew. Half-height platform screen doors With incidents of passengers falling into tracks and being hit-and-run by trains, the government announced plans to install half-height platform screen doors (HHPSDs) in a speech on 25 January 2008, citing lower costs due to its becoming a more common feature worldwide but once rejected. The HHPSDs were first installed on the platforms of Jurong East station (original platforms), Pasir Ris station and Yishun station in 2009 as trials and all other elevated stations (together with Jurong East station for JEMP platforms) will have platform screen doors installed eventually. On 7 March 2012, Minister for Transport Lui Tuck Yew told Parliament that all remaining elevated stations on NSEWL would be fitted with HHPSDs by March 2012. A preliminary implementation plan for railway noise mitigation would be developed by 3rd Quarter 2012. By 31 August 2011, all above-ground stations on the East West Line, including Expo on Changi Airport Branch Line (CAL), had operational HHPSDs. Stations North South Line (NSL) NS1EW24 Jurong East NS2 Bukit Batok NS3 Bukit Gombak NS4BP1 Choa Chu Kang NS5 Yew Tee NS6 (located near Sungei Kadut) NS7 Kranji NS8 Marsiling NS9TS2 Woodlands NS10 Admiralty NS11 Sembawang NS12 (located near Simpang) NS13 Yishun NS14 Khatib NS15 Yio Chu Kang NS16 Ang Mo Kio NS17CC15 Bishan NS18 Braddell NS19 Toa Payoh NS20 Novena NS21DT11 Newton NS22TS14 Orchard NS23 Somerset NS24NE6CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NS25EW13 City Hall NS26EW14 Raffles Place NS27CE2TS20 Marina Bay NS28 Marina South Pier East West Line (EWL) EW1 Pasir Ris EW2DT32 Tampines EW3 Simei EW4 Tanah Merah EW5 Bedok EW6 Kembangan EW7 Eunos EW8CC9 Paya Lebar EW9 Aljunied EW10 Kallang EW11 Lavender EW12DT14 Bugis EW13NS25 City Hall EW14NS26 Raffles Place EW15 Tanjong Pagar EW16NE3TS17 Outram Park EW17 Tiong Bahru EW18 Redhill EW19 Queenstown EW20 Commonwealth EW21CC22 Buona Vista EW22 Dover EW23 Clementi EW24NS1 Jurong East EW25 Chinese Garden EW26 Lakeside EW27 Boon Lay EW28 Pioneer EW29 Joo Koon EW30 Gul Circle EW31 Tuas Crescent EW32 Tuas West Road EW33 Tuas Link CG1DT35 Expo CG2 Changi Airport North East Line (NEL) NE1CC29 Habourfront NE2 (located near Keppel) NE3EW16TS17 Outram Park NE4DT19 Chinatown NE5 Clarke Quay NE6NS25CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NE7DT12 Little India NE8 Farrer Park NE9 Boon Keng NE10 Potong Pasir NE11 Woodleigh NE12CC13 Serangoon NE13 Kovan NE14 Hougang NE15 Buangkok NE16STC Sengkang NE17PTC Punggol Circle Line (CCL) CC1NS25NE6 Dhoby Ghuat CC2 Bras Brasah CC3 Esplanade CC4DT15 Promenade CC5 Nicoll Highway CC6 Stadium CC7 Mountbatten CC8 Dakota CC9EW8 Paya Lebar CC10DT26 MacPherson CC11 Tai Seng CC12 Bartley CC13NE12 Serangoon CC14 Lorong Chuan CC15NS17 Bishan CC16 Marymount CC17TS9 Caldecott CC18 Bukit Brown CC19DT9 Botanic Gardens CC20 Farrer Road CC21 Holland Village CC22EW21 Buona Vista CC23 one-north CC24 Kent Ridge CC25 Haw Par Villa CC26 Pasir Panjang CC27 Labrador Park CC28 Telok Blangah CC26 Labrador Park CC29NE1 Habourfront CE1DT16 Bayfront CE2NS27TS20 Marina Bay Downtown Line (DTL) DT1BP6 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 (located near Hume Avenue) DT5 Beauty World DT6 King Albert Park DT7 Sixth Avenue DT8 Tan Kah Kee DT9CC19 Botanic Gardens DT10TS11 Stevens DT11NS21 Newton DT12NE7 Little India DT13 Rochor DT14EW12 Bugis DT15CC4 Promenade DT16CE1 Bayfront DT17 Downtown DT18 Telok Ayer DT19NE4 Chinatown DT20 Fort Canning DT21 Bencoolen DT22 Jalan Besar DT23 Bendemeer DT24 Geylang Bahru DT25 Mattar DT26CC10 MacPherson DT27 Ubi DT28 Kaki Bukit DT29 Bedok North DT30 Bedok Reservoir DT31 Tampines West DT32EW2 Tampines DT33 Tampines East DT34 Upper Changi DT35CG1 Expo Furure Lines (under planning) Thomson Line (TSL) TS1 Woodlands North TS2NS9 Woodlands TS3 Woodlands South TS5 Springleaf TS6 Lentor TS7 Mayflower TS8 Sin Ming TS9 Upper Thomson TS9CC17 Caldecott TS10 Mount Pleasant TS11DT10 Stevens TS12 Napier TS13 Orchard Boulevard TS14NS22 Orchard TS15 Great World TS16 Havelock TS17NE3EW16 Outram Park TS18 Maxwell TS19 Shenton Way TS20NS27CE2 Marina Bay TS21 Marina South TS22 Gardens by the Bay Eastern Region Line (ERL) (under planning) Jurong Region Line (JRL) (under planning) Cross Island Line (CRL) (under planning) Category:MRT lines Singapore